


Filling Station

by PenandDragon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, M/M, No actual mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Schmoop, This is actually kind of disgusting, they call each other babe a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenandDragon/pseuds/PenandDragon
Summary: Soonyoung's heat is winding down but Seokmin's stupid over-attentive alpha senses just won't let up.





	Filling Station

 

“Morning, babe.”

“ _Mmph_. Morning.”

His Soonyoung is tired out.

Seokmin has been watching his mate for a while now, the two of them curled up in their warm nest of blankets and breathing in that heady scent of after-sex.

He can’t hide how much Soonyoung’s heats affect him too. He becomes attentive. _Over-bearing_ , Soonyoung has said in the past.

Seokmin hopes Soonyoung understands that there is a part of him that has to do this. Soonyoung had done so well, gave Seokmin so much last night. He needs Soonyoung to know that Seokmin can take care of him too.

It had been his latent alpha need to _provide_ that had stirred Seokmin awake first, cock soft inside of Soonyoung. He had pulled out gently and kissed Soonyoung’s fluttering eyelashes when he had muttered in complaint, coaxing him back to sleep as he went to collect supplies from the kitchen. Soonyoung deserves to rest. The desperate, pheromone-ridden smell that had clung to him last night has settled into something comfortingly sweet. _Sated_ , Seokmin thinks with a rush.  

“Have you slept at all?” Soonyoung’s hoarse voice returns Seokmin to the present. “We must have been fucking for hours, are you-”

“I slept enough, don’t worry.” Seokmin smiles and runs his knuckles over Soonyoung’s forehead to push back the sticky strands of his hair. There’s a pretty pink flush on his cheeks but his temperature has settled significantly since the throes of last night. It’s hard to reconcile this image of Soonyoung with the sex-crazed omega who had been riding him into the mattress for hours on end, half-deranged with lust and demanding at least four orgasms until Seokmin finally knotted him. “You need to stay hydrated.”

He carefully manoeuvres Soonyoung onto his side enough to drink some water, holding the glass up in one hand and cradling the back of his mate’s head with the other. Soonyoung is dazed and languid until the water hits his lips and then he drinks greedily, fingers reaching to cover Seokmin’s. Liquid drips down his chin in his haste and spots across his throat, and Seokmin has to resist the urge to lick along his ripe adam’s apple. A primal thrill speeds through him at the sight of Soonyoung drinking from his alpha’s hand.

Soonyoung’s sigh is almost orgasmic as he finishes the water, pushing the glass away and looking at Seokmin with lazy affection. “My ass hurts.”

“We were tied for a long time. Like a _long_ , long time.” Seokmin says casually, propping himself up on his side so he can stare at his boyfriend. There’s tiny red marks all across Soonyoung’s body and an unmistakeable love bite from when Seokmin’s knot had popped and he couldn’t stop himself from sinking teeth in. He leans down to give the spot a small kiss in apology.   

“It might have been a record.” Soonyoung muses. “I thought we were going to turn into the grandparents.”

“Yeah, that was kind of a turn off when you started doing the Grandma voice whilst I was nutting you.”

“ _Aigooo_ , don’t I excite you anymore, Grandpa?” Soonyoung asks playfully and Seokmin bops his nose. He’s glad to see Soonyoung has recovered enough to go back to teasing, eyes glowing before they disappear in his smile. "Thanks for last night, stud."

“How many times did you end up coming again?” Seokmin tries to say casually, but they both know he’s only asking to inflate his own alpha ego.

“Too many.” Soonyoung complains, throwing an arm over his face dramatically. Seokmin laughs and dives in, peppering his wrist with kisses until Soonyoung is squealing and twisting upwards so Seokmin can press their lips together. They stay together like that for a long moment, not moving, until Soonyoung pulls back with a slight scrunch of his nose. “Mmm, babe- I’m leaking.”

“Gross.” Seokmin laughs and pulls back the bedsheets, ready to prepare a bath for the two of them. Then he freezes. The sharp change in his demeanour doesn’t go unnoticed by Soonyoung.

“Seokmin?”

Soonyoung follows Seokmin’s gaze downwards. Seokmin is staring at his abdomen. More accurately, Seokmin is transfixed by the slightly round distention of Soonyoung’s normally flat tummy. _Oh_.

Seokmin catches himself and finally managers to tear his gaze away to find Soonyoung watching him, his expression imperceptible. He licks his lips nervously. He isn’t sure how to describe the sensation that shot through his body just now. He just knows that all the blood in his body has suddenly rushed to his dick.

Soonyoung has noticed his arousal and looks amused, lounging back like a cat and splaying his fingers across the small bump. Seokmin doesn’t miss the dark flash in his eyes as he lowers his voice in mock seduction. “Are you going to take responsibility for what you’ve done to me, Lee Seokmin?”

Soonyoung flushes in surprise at the low growl Seokmin makes in response.

Seokmin has never been an aggressive alpha. Had never cared for dominance and anticipated Soonyoung taking the lead. Even during his own ruts he was remarkably controlled, handling Soonyoung so preciously. But there’s something incomprehensible stirring inside of him now, a primitive voice in his head roaring that _Seokmin_ did that _,_ telling Seokmin to show Soonyoung exactly how he intends to _take responsibility_ for that. And Seokmin has to collect himself, because he's supposed to be nurturing Soonyoung, can't let his own desires overtake the importance of caring for his mate. It's his duty to put Soonyoung's needs first, not his own hyper-aware attentive (and strangely turned on) alpha urges. He reprimands himself for the stupid macho growling, a noise that induces the biological response to submit in omegas. His poor Soonyoung must be so confused by his sudden behaviour. Seokmin doesn't know what's come over him, catching himself leaning over Soonyoung like an over-eager pup near his first omega and he  _knows_ that his nostrils are doing that weird alpha-flaring thing.

He's just about to apologise when he smells it. The unmistakable cloying scent of Soonyoung’s slick. 

Maybe Soonyoung’s heat isn’t quite over yet after all. 

The strength of the sudden scent makes Seokmin dizzy. Soonyoung runs his fingers idly along Seokmin's bicep, looking at him coyly as he stretches his body out so Seokmin can see everything. It takes all of Seokmin's thinning will-power to resist humping him there and then. But if this is what Soonyoung wants, then isn't it up to Seokmin to see that his needs are attended to? 

 “Can- can we do it again, hyung?” Seokmin asks breathlessly, his cock already pressing thick and hot against Soonyoung’s thigh.

And there must be part of Soonyoung that likes it too, because even though he’s exhausted, _sated_ , Soonyoung is already rolling onto his back and staring up at him with lidded eyes. "Such an insatiable alpha." He says, and Seokmin knows he's teasing, but he's using his bedroom voice and it makes Seokmin's pulse race. Soonyoung wraps his arms around Seokmin’s neck and pulls him close. “Careful.” He whispers as Seokmin is quick to straddle him and Seokmin’s head is a mess. Of course he has to be gentle. Soonyoung is being so good and pliant for him and even though Seokmin had filled him so much last night, he’s parting his thighs for Seokmin to take him in again. 

“Oh, baby.” Seokmin almost whines when he sees Soonyoung’s erect cock, precum already smeared across his swollen belly. Soonyoung wrinkles his nose at his cooing. “Going to take such good care of you.”

"I know. You're so good to me, Seokminnie."

Seokmin slides easily into the familiar heat of his Soonyoung’s wet and open hole and Soonyoung shudders against him at the feeling, warm lips pressing against his shoulder. Seokmin’s blood is pounding in his ears. The base, horny alpha lying dormant inside of him loves the sensation of Soonyoung’s passage moulded around his cock, ready to suck him back in where he belongs. He doesn’t think Soonyoung has been this loose since that time Seokmin stuck his whole fist up there.

He pauses for a moment once he’s buried balls-deep inside of Soonyoung.

Usually Soonyoung is just as active as himself in bed, if not moreso. Two years into their relationship and he’s still finding positions to bend into that blow Seokmin’s goddamn mind. But this Soonyoung waits patiently for Seokmin, legs intertwined around his back and quiet hunger in his eyes. He doesn’t say it but Seokmin knows, instinctively. Soonyoung wants to be dominated. Seokmin thinks he can do that. 

 “You need me, right?” Seokmin says lowly, and it takes all of his self-control to hold back as Soonyoung keens. “Need to feel me inside of you.”

“Please.” Soonyoung breathes, fingertips pressing indents into Seokmin’s back and trying to slowly rub himself along Seokmin's dick even as Seokmin holds him still. “Seokmin, _please_ , make me- make me full again.”

Seokmin thrusts forward sharply and they gasp in unison. In his heat, Soonyoung had set the pace, riding Seokmin’s cock so desperately that he had struggled to keep up. Now, Soonyoung’s body rolls with his, melding against him and arching in pleasure. “Need you so much. Need you to breed me, _Alpha_.”

That does it. The thought that he’s breeding Soonyoung makes him growl low in his throat again. Soonyoung moans as Seokmin shifts so he can fuck deeper inside of him, harder and faster, connecting them so closely. Seokmin noses against Soonyoung’s soft cheek, stealing rough kisses along his jaw, his neck. Soonyoung smells like him. Soonyoung smells like Seokmin and after-heat and the intermingled scents are driving him mad. “Hyung, look what you’ve done. I’m so gone. So crazy for you-”

Soonyoung’s soft tummy is pressing against him and Soonyoung is still so tired, so pliant and blissed from the aftermath of his last heat, gasping so softly as Seokmin thrusts into him that Seokmin thinks he could keep him like this forever. Can’t help that carnal part of him that thinks _mine mine mine_ with every snap of his hips.  

“Love you.” Seokmin chokes out, so overwhelmed by it all, by Soonyoung. “Love you, love you so much. You look so good like this.”

He thinks Soonyoung laughs a little at that but he can’t be sure because Seokmin’s just found _that_ spot, the one that makes Soonyoung cry out and weakly grind his hips up to meet him. He’s not going to last long and he doubts Soonyoung is either, not with the tell-tale way his thighs are trembling against him. So Seokmin braves it. As gently as he possibly can whilst still ramming Soonyoung into the mattress, he reaches down between them and rests his hand safely over the curve of Soonyoung’s abdomen. “Oh.” Soonyoung’s eyes slide open in surprise and Seokmin makes sure their gazes are locked as he makes love to him, wants to watch the pleasure crest across his boyfriend’s glowing face as he comes undone. “ _Seokmin,_ Seokmin, made to be inside m _e-”_

“Gonna fill you up again.” Seokmin promises, pistoling himself forward so that Soonyoung is bouncing up to meet him, the slap of skin on skin filling the air. “I’ve got so much, so much to give you. Bred you so good last night, didn’t I? You look so pretty like this, so good for me, Soonyoung. God, you’re _stuffed_ -”

Soonyoung has reached the point of incoherency and Seokmin can only make out his own name, repeated like a charm as Sooyoung’s voice grows louder and louder. “Love…Seokmin…”

Seokmin almost loses it when Soonyoung’s fingers drop from clutching his bicep and he feels a hand cover his own, both of them secured over Soonyoung’s bump as they come so close to the edge. And Seokmin knows- well he knows that Soonyoung isn’t, couldn’t be – but he’s clasping Soonyoung’s fingers so tightly and he’s going to going to pump him so full again, he’s going to feel himself inside of Soonyoung- Then they hear it.

The _squelch_.

“What the _fuck_.” Soonyoung gasps.

“That’s kind of hot.” Seokmin breathes. He slows pace but doesn’t stop fucking him, rocking forward with slow, shallow thrusts. Soonyoung is too full. Seokmin can feel it, the heavy wet slick and his own seed spilling out of Soonyoung, Seokmin’s cock not enough to plug it in.

The insides of Soonyoung’s thighs are dripping wet around him and Seokmin drives into his mate with renewed vigour, determined to keep it in this time, for it to _take_. Soonyoung’s moans are stuttering from his chest. “Come for me, babe. Want to feel you come untouched-”

Soonyoung spills against him obediently with a soft cry and his walls pulse weakly around Seokmin, coaxing him to follow. Seokmin sees white as he comes undone, too tired for his knot to form, but he milks himself lovingly into Soonyoung’s exhausted body anyway. He imagines he can feel Soonyoung’s tummy swelling beneath his fingertips and never wants to pull out.

Seokmin is plugged securely inside of Soonyoung when he collapses across his mate’s body, careful to keep as much of his weight off of him as possible. They have always indulged in some hardcore post-coital cuddling but something about having Soonyoung tired and spent beneath him feels so much more comforting now, an overwhelming feeling of correctness pulsing through his veins.

 “Sorry for being so weird.” He pants in apology, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Soonyoung’s cheek.

Soonyoung doesn’t respond, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes are glazed over.

“Babe, are you okay?” Seokmin asks, suddenly filled with concern when he realises Soonyoung isn’t moving. Soonyoung is rarely ever _not_ moving.  Seokmin shakes him ever so slightly, horror creeping into him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Soon-”

Soonyoung’s eyes refocus as if he’s only just become aware Seokmin is still in the same room as him. He reaches up lazily and flicks Seokmin’s forehead. “That was fucking _amazing_ , you freak. Weird, but pretty cool.”

“Really?” Relief fills Seokmin’s chest and the alpha in him is finally gratified. He smiles, melting across Soonyoung protectively and playing with his hair. “I thought it was pretty cool too.”

Soonyoung throws one arm behind his head and Seokmin watches the gentle rise and fall of his chest. “I guess the baby has really tired me out.”

Seokmin makes a low, strangled noise in his throat. He wasn’t sure if they were going to talk about this or not. Soonyoung is smirking. 

 “So you’ve got a pregnancy kink.” Soonyoung states plaintively.

“Yep.”

“You made me all plump with your seed.”

“Shut. _Up_.” Seokmin whines, though his swollen alpha ego is nodding in agreement.

“Not the weirdest thing we’ve done.” Soonyoung’s fingers are tracing seemingly absently over his little bump and it’s still stirring something deep-dirty-wrong inside of Seokmin so he forces himself to look away.

“Nope.”

Soonyoung turns his head to face him suddenly, smile blinding. “Well, that was probably the best fuck we’ve ever had and we learned something new about ourselves. We’ve still got it.”

“Hell yeah we do.” Seokmin grins and leans in for a slow, deliberate kiss, taking his time to taste and savour the gentle groans he elicits from the back of Soonyoung’s throat. He moves back to watch the way Soonyoung’s eyes flick up to meet his when they break apart. “Love you.” He says, because he’s a sap and Soonyoung looks so pretty when he’s mussed up like this.

“Love you too, stupid.” Soonyoung smiles, and they’re close enough to rub their noses together, so they do. Seokmin pulls him into an embrace and he winces. “Not too tight.”

“Sorry.”

The two of them are quiet for once, content to finally bask in the afterglow of Soonyoung’s heat.

“So do you want to run the bath after I pop our baby out?”

“Sure, babe.” Seokmin yawns, already mourning the thought of losing Soonyoung’s roundness. He doesn’t make to move and neither does Soonyoung, the sounds of their soft breathing mixing together. He can’t stop rubbing his hand in wonder over his boyfriend’s belly, so careful not to apply any pressure, his hand fitting so perfectly over the small bump. The last traces of Soonyoung’s heat are fading and Seokmin can feel a sense of clarity returning to his mind that he hadn’t fully grasped had been missing. Soonyoung still smells like Soonyoung, only a little bit stronger than usual, just as irresistible to Seokmin.

Soonyoung asks after a while. “Are you still horny?”

Seokmin eyes him wearily, a grin already hitching up his lips. “…Yes.”

“Cool.” Soonyoung considers this. “Wanna eat me out?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write a sequel to this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also shameless self-promo but I'm on Tumblr and my request box is open: https://soonlight.tumblr.com/ (Cough, I'm hoping to do an OT13 kink series soon so feel free to send me any prompts)


End file.
